1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that transmits electrical signals to a liquid display panel having an integrated flexible printed circuit board with a light source for a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) may include a conductive thin film layer, e.g., copper, on the base film of an insulated resin material. The conductive layer may be formed in a desired pattern and coated with a protective film, so that the resulting printed circuit board may be thin and flexible.
In many types of display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, flexible printed circuit boards may be used for connecting the driver printed circuit to a display panel. One of the flexible printed circuit boards may also include an integral light source for a backlight unit.
In the conventional art, two separate flexible printed circuit boards may be used for each LCD panel. One flexible printed circuit may attach to the driver printed circuit, and another may attach to the light source. An attempt was made to manufacture a single flexible printed circuit board that could serve both roles simultaneously. However, it was discovered that a square flexible printed circuit board was deformed by the heat of manufacturing. The result was that the light source attached to the flexible printed circuit became misaligned, and thus could not be properly used as a backlight.